


Victory Lap

by cablesscutie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: High School Reunion, M/M, Madison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: Eric never thought he'd have the courage to be himself in Madison, but a lot can happen in ten years.





	

“Are you _sure_ you want to do this?” Jack asked, frowning at himself in the mirror. His tie just didn’t want to cooperate tonight.

“Yes, I am positive. I’m doing really well and I know it’s petty but I want all those jerks from high school to know it.” Eric shooed Jack’s hands away from the tie, adjusted the lengths of the ends, and knotted it perfectly. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

“Right, leave you to face your demons while I play Scrabble with your parents. Husband of the year right there.” Jack tangled his fingers with Eric’s, resting on his chest. “Of course I’m going to come with you.”

“Gonna let me show you off?” Eric popped onto his tiptoes to nip at Jack’s bottom lip. Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss him properly.

“I would like nothing more than to be your trophy husband.” He was pulled by the tie into another kiss.

“Truly the Stanley Cup of spouses.” Jack snorted a laugh and pressed his face into Eric’s hair.

“So, are you ready?” Eric pulled back from his embrace, smiling wide.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

 **Welcome Madison High Class of 2012!** read the banner strung up over the main entrance of the school. Eric stared up at it for a moment. He wasn’t scared. He was a grown man with a loving husband and a fantastic career and if anyone in that gymnasium had a problem with how he lives, he would never have to see any of those people ever again. It was just weird, because ten years before, Eric had been certain that he had escaped and equally certain that he would never be confident enough to return.

Beside him, Jack squeezed his hand. Eric nodded, and there was no debate. They pushed through the doors as one. It was, by far, the least intimidating event Eric had attended in the year he and Jack had been out. He supposed after sharing Christmas dinner with Wayne Gretzky in a reindeer sweater, there’s little left that can be threatening. They checked in at a cafeteria table manned by a couple of kids from the student council and Eric received a nametag with his name and senior yearbook photo.

Jack chuckled as he pinned the tag onto the lapel of Eric’s blazer.

“You look so little in that photo. Are you sure this is from senior year?” Eric swatted Jack’s arm.

“Do not chirp me. I looked like I was twelve until I got rid of that awful haircut, I’m aware. No need to rub it in.” Jack kissed him on the temple and nudged him all the way into the gym. “Besides, I have seen your baby pictures.”

“Alright, alright, you win.” Eric hip-checked him lightly.

“You’re darn right I do.”

They attracted a few glances as they wandered around looking for their table, but nobody approached. Jack kept Eric’s hand held tight in his.

“Oh! Over there!” Eric said, pointing at a table that was already full aside from the two chairs marked by their namecards. Conversation slowed as they approached, but it didn’t seem hostile. More…expectant. “Hello!” Eric greeted, waving with his free hand. A chorus of polite greetings came back, and Jack offered a wave of his own, but didn’t smile just yet, even as they took their seats.

“Eric, right?” one of the women asked.

“Yep, that’s me. And you must be Anne-Marie?”

“Sure am! I wasn’t sure if you’d recognize me from home-ec way back when.” She patted the arm of the man beside her, who smiled and held out his hand to shake. “This is my fiance, Christopher.” Christopher’s tag had a photo on it as well, of a boy who looked similar to the man at the table, but shaggier and rounder in the cheeks.

“I remember you too. You were the placekicker on the football team.”

“Oh! Yeah!” Christopher snapped his fingers. “That’s where I recognize you from, you’re Coach Bittle’s kid.”

“That’s it!” the woman beside Jack clapped her hands together. “I knew you looked familiar.” She turned to Jack himself and said “I’m so sorry, hon, I just can’t place you. What team did you play on?” Jack blinked.

“Um. The Providence Falconers?”

“Hm?” Eric leaned around Jack, taking his hand again.

“Oh, where are my manners? Y’all, this is my husband, Jack. He didn’t go to school here.” The table went quiet before Christopher pointed at one of the other men around the table.

“Ha! I told you it was the hockey guy!” The man across the table rolled his eyes.

“Oh sure, yuck it up. It’s still a perfectly common name.”

“Lord, can you two just drop it already?” Anne-Marie said. “You are bothering these men.” Jack rested his arm around Eric’s shoulders, which were shaking a little. The comforting weight and warmth of him relaxes Eric enough to speak.

“Not at all, no,” he assured, and Jack, blessedly, took his cue.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I don’t think most people down here even know what hockey is.”

“And goodness knows Jack could talk about hockey until your ears fall off.”

“Yeah?” Christopher asked, lighting up. “Feel like getting a beer and sharing your thoughts on the Hurricanes game?”

“Don’t get Eric started on that,” Jack diverted, jostling his husband. “I thought you were going to break your rolling pin when it went into OT.”

“Oh, it was painful,” Christopher winced.

“You know what?” Eric said, standing up out of his chair. “If we’re really gonna be rehashing this, I definitely need beer.” He dug his car keys out of his pocket and placed them on the table in front of Jack. Eric and Christopher wandered off towards the refreshments table, hands already waving, and Jack just watched them go. Eric was going to have a fine night all on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The ask box is open for prompts at imaginezimbits.tumblr.com/ask or come visit me on my main as latticeontop!


End file.
